


Purrrrrfect

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: BnHA
Genre: #support Horikoshi, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Annoyed Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki has a crush on female Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Boyfriend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou and Midoriya become a couple later on, Bakugou is a gentleman in this, Bakugou is a sweetheart, Bakugou is still in character while being a little out of character, Caring Bakugou Katsuki, Cat Owner Bakugou Katsuki, Cat lady Midoriya Izuku, Comedy, Crush at First Sight, Crying Bakugou Katsuki, Cute Bakugou Katsuki, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Todoroki Shouto, Happy Bakugou Katsuki, Kind Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima owns a bulldog, Love at First Sight, Mama Inko is pure, Mama Mitsuki is not so pure, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Girlfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No Smut, Papa Hisashi is idk...... Gone, Papa Masaru is a gentle bean, Pet Adoption, Pet trainer Midoriya Izuku, Probably some later fluff, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Sweet Todoroki Shouto, They are in their early twenties, Todoroki and Kirishima later become a couple as well, pet training, todoroki owns a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Bakugou adopts a kitty cat and meets Midoriya during the process. Who will possibly work as his pet trainer and be his future gf.(I might change the summary and tags if I decide to make the story a little different.)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Masaru & Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Rei & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Enji, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Shouto's Siblings
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Bakugou was at a shelter, looking for a cat to take home. He scanned each cage, looking to see which cat would be the perfect one for him. As he searched and searched, he eventually stumbled upon the right one. It was adorable. It's eyes were an amber color, and it's coat was an orange, fluffy, tabby type. _But it was fiesty_. Purrrrfect for him.

Bakugou walked close to it, let out his hand to pet it through the cage and chose to introduce himself. 

"Here kitty kitty, nice to meet you, my name is Katsu- Ahhhhh!"

The fiesty cat smacked his hand, leaving a scratch on his palm.

"FUCK!" Bakugou yelled in pain. "All I wanted to do was introduce myself. The hell is wrong with you, you bastard!"

The cat just hissed and gave him a sharp glare.

"UGGHHH!!"

An employee at the shelter by the name of Ichiko Midoriya, heard the commotion from a distance and walked over to see what was going on.

"What's going on? Is everything ok here?"

"Nothing is going on, mind your own damn business!"

"I was just wondering if everything was alright."

"Well don't, I am completely fine."

"Ok then I guess I'll be going."

"Oi."

"Yes?"

"I think I want to take this cat home."

"That's great. I'm happy you picked him because he's hard to deal with. No one ever picks him. I am the only one he gets along with."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, he is only ok with me. I guess it's because I am very gentle with him." Midoriya said, letting out a soft smile with her eyes shut.

"Then I guess you can come over to my house for some cat training lessons."

"Umm I'd like to but.... I have a very busy schedule."

"Yeah right, I bet you're just scared of him."

"No, no how can I be scared of him if he treats me nicely."

"Fuck off."

"What?"

"Oh- I mean sorry. Please... can you just train him for me. I really like the cat even if he is an asshole. It would mean a lot to me. I can pay you a whole lot for it."

"Hmmmmm. You know what, alright I'll train him for you. Whatever you want."

"Thanks. Does this cat have a name?"

"No. You could name him whatever you want when you take him home."

"Ok, what is the adoption fee."

"It's 20,000 yen." ($188.41)

Bakugou reached into his wallet for the change. "Here you go- and uh sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh it's Ichiko Midoriya and thanks. I'll also have you sign this piece of paper and I'll need your ID." She said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, and here is my ID."

He then signed the paper and gave it back to her. Midoriya then gave him back the card and he was free to leave with his new pet.

While he left with the cat, for some reason he couldn't get this Midoriya lady off of his mind. Probably she was perfect for him as much as the cat was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugou took the cat home and opened it's cage, attempting to pet it again. The cat reacted the obvious way and scratched him again. This time on his wrist.

"Ahh fuck! Damn it you bastard!"

The scratch immediately made him remember something. _He forgot to get Ichiko's number. That girl would be able to help train him to be much nicer to him._

 _"_ Ah crap! For fuck's sake I didn't get the cat lady's number!" "Hmm. I think I can atleast call the shelter first and be able to reach her from there." 

He then called the shelter and surprisingly, the same girl, Ichiko Midoriya, answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you today. Are you looking to adopt a pet or-"

"No umm, I'm just calling to reach one of the staff there. Do you know her? Her name is Ichiko Midoriya."

"Oh that's me!"

"Well hello, I am that same guy who adopted that cat from hell and asked you to train him for me. Do you remember me? I had spiky blonde hair and-"

"Oh yes! No need to remind me I remember you."

"That's great. I was calling to ask you for your personal number so I could call you sometime to train that beast of a cat!"

"Oh dear... He has given you more trouble I see."

"Yeah he really has. He fucking scratched my wrist!"

"Geez, sorry about that."

"So.... What's your number?"

"Oh- sorry here is my number it's ___________."

"Thanks. And the last question, when are you free to come by?"

"I'm free to come over after work. But I'll tell you, because my schedule is busy it will be hard, but I'll work it out. The best days of the week for me would be on Mondays and Wednesdays because on those days, my work shifts are a little shorter."

"Ok, thanks we'll see about it then. And I'll give you my address so you'll know where I live, it's _____________."

"Thanks! I forgot to ask."

"Ok, I don't want to keep you up so I'll end the call but- one last thing, I don't think I told you my name yet. It's Katsuki Bakugou."

"Wow, interesting, Bakugou- as in explosive?"

"Yes, I don't know how I ended up with that last name but I love it. I find it awesome! It also matches my taste in food, I love spicy food."

"That's cool, I might need to hang up now so see you later!"

"You too, bye."

The call ended and Bakugou turned toward his cat, looking him in the eye.

"Looks like you're going to learn to respect me as your owner soon, you bastard!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Monday at noon, the perfect time for Bakugou to call up lady Midoriya.

He then called her and she immediately came over. She was finished with work at the shelter for the day. She looked wonderful. She wore a cute floral green and peach colored dress, her mid-lenght hair was tied in a peach scrunchie so her loose green curls were peeking out of the ponytail. Her face looked soft, natural and blemish free. Her makeup was translucent so her cute freckles were visible, and a light flush of peach colored blush was swept across her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you again, Kat-suki Baku-gou! I'm sorry, is that your name?" She said as she shaked hands with him.

"It sure is, and my...You look wonderful!"

"Awww thanks for the compliment! I don't get those that much."

"Well whichever idiots meet you must be damn blind because you are a fine sight to see!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it I really do." She was feeling a little shy and nervous so she blushed and covered the half of her face with her hand.

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-yes, I just have a little butterflies in my stomach!"

"O-k, well I guess we can get started with the cat. He is.......... WHERE IS HE?!?!?"

Ichiko started feeling a fury sensation behind her leg and chuckled.

"Oh he's right behind me! I guess he's hiding."

"Yeah, I bet that damn bastard doesn't want the training to start. He then peeked in at it's hiding spot. "WELL I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WILL FUCKING GET YOUR TRAINING STARTED!!"

The cat flinched, and let out a small hiss.

"I think you scared him, Bakugou."

"Well he deserves it!"

"I mean... If you want to get the cat to like you, you must treat him nicely first. It all begins with that, the rest of the training is just the next step. Oh yeah- may I ask, did you name him yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well we can start with that, let's think of some names! That'll be fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think I should name that bastard?"

"Probably 'bastard'. You call him that a lot!" Midoriya said, laughing.

"Ahhh shut up!" Bakugou spat. He then found himself laughing too. He liked this girl a lot.

He then stopped laughing and turned serious. "No I'm really clueless. What should I name him?"

"I don't know Bakugou, it's your cat, your call. That is all up to you!"

"Alright, fine! Hmmm, since you're of no help let me think.... How about I call him Baka!" (stupid)

"Baka? Why that name."

"Because he doesn't seem to have the intelligence to treat his own owner properly."

"But I mean, you chose that cat and he just met you. It's not the cat's fault. He just hasn't gotten used to you yet!"

"Tck. Whatever, fine! I'll think of something else. Hmmm, how about Baku, it's short for my last name and is from mythological beings who devour nightmares. How does that sound?"

"I think it's perfect!"

"Alright then, Baku it is! Now can we get to the training?!"

"Sure thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short and only about names. But I'll try to get to the training part soon. I just have some writer's block because I'm not an expert when it comes to that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, where will we start?"

"Well.... We can start off by teaching you how to approach Baku."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, I think we should start of with that. The cat needs to learn how to feel comfortable around you first before we can get to the other stuff."

"Okay, then teach me. How do I approach him?"

"You crouch down on the ground first. By doing this, the cat doesn't feel scared and intimidated by you. Try to reach out your hand to him and keep a good distance. While you're doing this, don't look him in the eyes because that would make him feel like you want to fight. Cat's understand body language."

"Hmph. Okay I'll try that." Bakugou then followed her instructions. Baku was still scared and didn't approach him. This made him angry.

"Ugghhh!! Does this thing understand anything!"

"Calm down Bakugou, you're scaring him."

"Yeah I know but how and when will this fucking work!"

"It will take some time. Just be patient. We'll keep practicing and practicing this step until it works. So try it again. And remember, don't look him in the eyes."

"Alright. You're such a nerd. You know that right?"

Midoriya chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot. I'm good with animals and especially with cats because I've had a lot of experience with them. When I was just a child, I actually had one but it died. Me and my mother, Inko, took a long time to get over that loss."

"Sorry to hear that. When I was a child, I wanted one but my parents didn't let me. I kept asking my mother but she was so mean, all she did was discourage me by telling me that I would be a terrible owner and wouldn't take care of it. My father would have let me have one but because of my mom, I couldn't."

"Sorry about that, I know you would have really enjoyed that. Having a pet in your childhood is really fun!"

"Yep I know. You didn't mention your father though, what happened to him?"

"Oh um about that. I don't really know much about him. All I know is that he left when I was really young. Inko told me his name was Hisashi."

"Hmph. Sorry to hear that. I might have not had a cat when I was young but I atleast had my father. That's much more important."

"I know, it's like there is a piece of my childhood that wasn't there. But umm- there is something you didn't mention though Bakugou."

"Well. What is that?"

"You didn't tell me their names- your parents names."

"Oh yeah, right...about that. My father's name is Masaru, and my mother's name is Mitsuki. If you happen to meet her one day, you'll notice that I take on a lot from her. Both in looks and behavior! My father though, is very different from me and my mom. He behaves like you in a way."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Umm- Bakugou I just realized something. We got distracted from this conversation. Time is running out and I need to return home. But don't worry, as we discussed earlier, I will be able to meet you on Wednesday. So we could continue from where we left off."

"Shit! I got really distracted. Uggh! Atleast I'll be able to meet you again soon. So I guess it's goodbye." He then shook hands with her.

"Goodbye, it was nice talking to you!"

"Yeah, it sure was!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. They really got distracted! I'm also really trying to do some research with the cat training thing so I know what to put in the following chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Wednesday and Ichiko returned from work to help train Baku.

She greeted Bakugou and told him to continue from the last lesson which was approaching the cat.

He did as she told him and tried to approach him. He kept trying and trying, but Baku was still the timid, fiesty cat that he was.

"It seems to me that the bastard does not understand anything. I give up."

"Don't!" Midoriya said. "Keep on trying, never give up. Baku will soon trust you. I am sure of it."

"And how are you sure?!"

"I am sure because I experienced the same with him. I didn't always get along with him well myself."

"For real?!"

"Yes. I know how he is, he is a timid soul but with lots of love and training, he'll eventually get along with you."

"I guess that sounds promising, but I don't want to waist my time on a stubborn asshole."

"Please Bakugou, just- trust me." She gave him eager puppy eyes.

Bakugou looked at her, blushed and rolled his eyes. "Tck. Alright, fine. I'll fucking continue training that jackass!"

Bakugou then knealt on the ground again and reached out his hand to him while calling him by his name.

"Wow, you're so smart Bakugou! I littlerally forgot about that part. It's good to call him Baku so he'll get used to his own name. By doing that, he'll eventually respond to that name when you call him."

"Yeah, I should have done that before but I didn't think of it. Thanks."

He kept saying the cat's name while kneeling and reaching out his hand. Baku was still scared but made a little improvement. He carefully walked over to Bakugou's hand and sniffed it. This would be helpful later on because the cat would also recognize him by his scent.

Baku kept sniffing his hand and started licking one of his fingers. He suddenly stopped though, when Bakugou tried to pet him. The cat quickly ran away from him, frightened.

"I think you shouldn't have done that yet. He was just getting a little used to you."

"Hmph. I really messed up there."

Ichiko then knelt down and snapped her fingers, motioning for Baku to come over.

Baku then walked over to Ichiko and rubbed his body against her knees. Bakugou looked over at Baku, wishing that the cat would treat him like he treated her.

Ichiko petted Baku and he didn't run away or hiss. He was very used to her, unlike with him.

Bakugou felt envy brewing inside his heart and walked away from them, heading to his room. He felt sad and started crying.

"Bakugou where are you going, we're not finished yet."

"N-nowhere I just wanted to get some sleep."

"B-bakugou, are you crying?!"

"I'm fine, I'm not crying at all! I just wanted to take a nap, I'm kind of tired from these cat training exercises."

"Umm. Ok. If you want me to leave for now I can. I'll come back next week Monday. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, and please don't give up! We'll continue until Baku gets used to you."

"Yeah whatever. Do you need me to pay you yet?"

"No that's fine, you can pay me back when you want to or when Baku shows some progress."

"Oh umm- thanks."

"No problem. Goodbye Bakugou!"

"Goodbye Midoriya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make crybaby Bakugou! Poor him he just wants his cat to like him.


	7. Chapter 7

While Ichiko Midoriya was away, Bakugou thought of a clever way to get Baku to come over to him. He thought of using cat treats to lure him. This was a smart idea.

Bakugou held the cat treat in his hand while reaching it out to him. He then snapped his fingers with his other hand to get the cat's attention.

"Here Baku, I have cat treats. Your favorite!"

Baku smelled the treat, and cautiously walked over to him. When he was right at the tip of his fingers, he peeked his head into his hand and gulped down the treat.

"You liked that Baku, didn't you? Here, do you want some more?" Bakugou poured some of the treats in his hand and reached them out to him.

Baku noticed that nothing bad happened the first time he walked over to take the treat so he knew it would be safe and not a trap. He then quickly ran over to Bakugou and ate all the treats. Bakugou used this as his opportunity and tried to pet Baku, but he was quick and nipped at his finger.

"YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! BITTING THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU!!"

Baku flinched and sped away from him, letting out loud hisses.

"Ugggghh!! You fucking make me want to return your ass to the goddam shelter!"

Doing this, Bakugou just made things a little harder for him because the cat started fearing him even more. But Bakugou fortunately, didn't give up on the training and continued using this method to win the cat's trust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here, Kirishima makes an appearance!

The week had passed and it was now Monday. Ichiko knocked on his door and he came running fast to open it.

"Bakugou, hey I bought something for you! It's catnip. Cats love the smell of it and- *snif *sniff speaking of smell, what's cooking?"

"Spicy curry udon. Want some?"

"No, I think I'll pass. I had some delicious soba earlier with my friend. Her name is Todoroki. Thanks though!"

"Ok, wow that's great. I tried a helpful cat training method throughout the week and- I think it's working a bit."

What! That's great. What did you do?"

"I used cat treats to lure him over to me."

"Wow, you are so smart!"

Bakugou blushed. "Thanks." 

"I also want to introduce you to my best friend, he's- SHITTY FUCKING HAIR, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!"

"Geez Bakubro chillax. I was just chilling in your room enjoying your delicious food. What's the emergency?!"

"Shut up and just come, I have to introduce you to someone."

"And who is this someone?" Kirishima ran over to see who this person was.

"Kirishima, this is-." 

Kirishima interrupted. "Oh yeah let me guess, your girlfriend! That's amazing! So manly Bakugou."

"NO! This is my cat trainer. What the frick is wrong with you?!"

"Aww sorry man. My apologies, what's your name and- nice to meet you by the way." Kirishima then shook hands with Midoriya.

"No need to apologise, you're fine. Nice to meet you too."

"Baku is a very nice cat! He approached me just now with no problems." Kirishima said.

"Wha-what do you mean?!?!" Bakugou was shocked.

"Yeah, he littlerally is ok with me! I don't even need a cat trainer to get him to like me."

"Shut up!"

"No I really mean it, I'm not joking!"

"How the hell is that?!"

"Probably he can sense explosive tendancies."

"Shut the frick up!"

"Chill man, take a joke!"

"Wow! Midoriya exclaimed. "That's amazing, I get along with him as well but I had to get him to like me first. With you, he just likes you."

"Yep. That's cool isn't it! I'd love to introduce Baku to my bulldog back at home but I know they wouldn't get along. Cats just don't really get along with dogs that often."

"You have a bulldog?" Midoriya asked.

"Yep, and his name is Red! He's a sweetheart, I know you'll love him."

"Yeah right, he is a litteral devil."

"No he isn't Bakugou, you just don't like him. I know he loves you!"

"Yeah so you call almost biting my finger off loving me? Get some freaking sense Shitty Hair!"

"That's just because you hit him in the face with a stick."

"And I did that because he barked at me!"

"That's not a reason to hit him though Bakubro!" 

"Ughhh! Whatever. Let's just get on with the damn training."

"Alright, let's start with it then. Where's Baku?"

"He's in Bakugou's room."

"In my room? Why is that thing in my damn room?!"

"Oh..... Sorry bro, I didn't know he was off limits there."

"UGHHH!!!"

"You two have an interesting friendship dynamic!"

"We sure do! Thanks." Kirishima said.


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Kiri, go get the damn animal!"

"Why won't you get him, he's yours isn't he?"

"Just fucking get him. I'm not the one who put him there in the first place. And he'd bite or scratch me if I tried to pick him up!"

"Alright, fine. I'll get him."

"It shouldn't be that hard. He's okay with you, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then skedaddle!"

Kirishima then brought Baku over and Bakugou continued his training with the treats.

Baku seemed to be getting more and more used to this. He walked over to Bakugou with ease and didn't seem afraid of him. Both Midoriya and Kirishima cheered Bakugou on and he felt a boost of confidence fill himself. Bakugou then lifted up his hand to pet him while calling out his name. Baku felt scared at first, but let him pet him. It seemed like Baku was showing some progress!

"Things are looking good between you and your cat. So what do you say, we take a break? Play some videogames together!" Kirishima suggested.

"No idiot, I want to continue with this."

"Aw come on, your so boring! I'll just go play some games by myself." Kirishima then left to Bakugou's room.

"No wait Kirishima, I can play some games with you!" Midoriya suggested.

"Wow thanks! Are you sure though, don't you have to help Bakugou train the cat?"

"Yeah, you're right about that. Bakugou, is it ok if I take a break and play games with Kirishima?"

"Hmph. Fine, sure thing. Just come back when I need you."

"Alright, good luck with Baku! And remember to try out the catnip."

"Thanks, I will. And have fun!"

"I sure will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I went in too much detail with the adoption process, but yeah. If anything is wrong in this, you (the reader) can give feedback :)


End file.
